Sharon of the Autobots
by Rangerfan58
Summary: Harm has been dead for four years. who is this person that looks like him then. go to profile to understand rating system. tell me if rating needs to go up at any point fast update but in mood thus completed story early
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own what little I know of the military is from my mom and a channel specifically for the military for ranks, websites_

well it had been four long years since Comm. Harmon Rabb Jr. had gone missing and everyone at JAG was still depressed especially his long time partner Major Mackenzie. They had recently been told they would be getting two people interim and that one of them was in a unique position

"hey Major how much longer until the two new people come in?"

"not sure Harriet, but they should be coming in before noon"

"hey Tiner have you seen the Adm.?"

"no Major, but he said something yesterday about the airport"

Bud came in and asked a question that was on all of their minds

"hey guys, I was wondering something"

"what Bud?"

"does anyone know why one of the interim people are considered special circumstances"

they all think and then shake their heads. Suddenly they heard a very familiar voice

"snap to people!"

everyone stands at attention as soon as Adm. Creswell spoke up and they also faced him

"everyone I would like you to meet Lt. Kerenai and Lt. Comm. Simpson"

Sturgis was the first to speak up

"um sir, no offense but why is there a kid in JAG?"

everyone quickly learned that was the wrong thing to say around Kerenai because she simply walked right up to him and then got him at eye level no problem

"listen here buster, I do _not_ care if you don't like me because of my age, I don't care if you don't like me because of my size, heck I don't even care if you don't like me because of my gender. What I _do_ care about is respecting a superior officer, and one who has seen a lot of things classified to high up the chain of command from an early age that it was _required_ to give her a military rank from an early age. Now then we will be working together and also seeing each other almost every day for the entire summer, I suggest we find a way of working with and around each other. And before you ask I do indeed have the training required for my rank, heck the government keeps wanting to promote me but sees my point in the fact that it would be a little strange having a kid out rank too many soldiers" (under her breath) "more like out ranking the President if needed" (out loud again) "so be quiet and pay attention"

she starts to leave and then turns around right before she reaches the admiral

"and next time I would suggest asking the admiral in private instead of embarrassing yourself in front of all your peers"

Creswell speaks up again


	2. Chapter 2

"as I was saying this is Lt. Kerenai and Lt. Comm. Simpson they will be working with us for the summer seeing as Kerenai has school come fall and Simpson is considering switching to a Law degree but wants to see what we do before he does so, that means they are to stay in the office at all times unless you are going to court"

Mac speaks up

"sir wouldn't it be better if they saw the entire aspect of our job instead of basically the end of it?"

Creswell shakes his head

"sorry Mac, SECNAV orders are to keep them safe and that means no field investigations for them" (he holds up a hand to stall arguments) "I am trying to lift that restriction because you are correct Major but for now we have to obey his rules"

"understood sir"

what Creswell didn't notice was the annoyed look on Kerenai's face until after he had finished with Mac

"Lt. what is it?"

"the SECNAV is being paranoid again when it comes to my safety"

"what makes you say that?"

"in your office in private sir?"

"of course"

and so five minutes later the admiral had the full story

"that doesn't explain the Lt. Comm."

(sighs) "actually there's a very logical explanation SECDEF is still fairly new and doesn't have the same experience as the SECNAV so he's currently following his lead until he can read all the reports he has to on me and the general running of the armed forces"

"so it's simply to make things easier on the SECDEF until he gets his bearings?"

"exactly sir, not to mention the fact that you remember the attempt on the Presidents life last month?"

"don't remind me"

"well I was almost killed that day protecting the president, as was Lt. Comm. Simpson"

"light duty then"

"exactly, he's just ensuring we have an extra month to make _sure _we've healed"

"so essentially what you're saying is that the SECNAV wants to stay on your families good side and allow the two of you to heal"

"yes sir, oh and all of you have the day off tomorrow"

"why haven't I heard of this before?"

"simple because what the SECNAV was working on only became official late last night and since he knew I was coming here today, he let me pass on the message"

"what was he working on?"

"a special memorial service to bring a close to four years of pain"

"Rabb"

"exactly sir, and don't think I haven't noticed the looks your team has given Simpson...or you"

(sighs) "is it so wrong to think that he's a carbon copy of Rabb?"

(shakes her head) "no it isn't, tomorrow your entire team will get to have closure and...find out the entire truth to that day"

he looks at the Lt. sharply but she just dismisses herself instead of staying to answer questions. Three hours later she and Simpson are in her temp office discussing things about tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

"do you think they'll forgive me Lt.?"

"I don't know, it has been four years since it happened"

"but you know as well as I do that I initially had amnesia"

"but that doesn't explain the rest of the time period if they don't know your recent history"

"true, anyhow it was sweet to see you dress down Sturgis"

"I was only telling the truth, and he brought it on himself"

(sighs) "so tomorrow?"

"yes, tomorrow"

"I just hope Webb was telling the truth about the fact that we got them all"

"Fairborne is pretty sure and I trust her judgement"

"but it could be a trap"

"yes it could, but you know as well as I that we won't find out until it's basically too late"

"how's the Admiral going to take my increased security clearance?"

"who knows but at least now there's one person at JAG who can help me if I need it"

"I still find it hard to believe someone who's not the President can have such a high clearance"

"yet you've been in on it for how long now?"

"two and a half years, but don't forget I never really saw your clearance in action until recently"

"valid point"

"well we have work to do"

"yeah, I just wish the SECNAV could trust me on the fact that I'm doing fine"

"you know as well as I do that he's just being cautious"

(snorts) "cautious my foot, he's just scared of what my family will do if I get hurt again"

"can you blame him?"

(sighs) "no I can't, not when I have done stuff that makes my family concerned for my safety"

"pulled crazy stunts on them?"

"you don't know the half of it, remember when I was eleven and America and Japan had been taken over?"

"oh, forgot about that stunt you pulled"

"at least I'm _almost_ the legal age for being a soldier, kid indeed"

"considering he's an adult a teenager can be considered a kid"

"I'm sixteen"

"and he's in his twenties or thirties"

"you win, come on we do have work to do so that we're ready for tomorrow"

"right, just try not to repeat ninth grade a second time"

"not my fault"

"I know, but still how did you manage to use Go to free yourselves?"

"tactics"

"whatever"

and so they get ready for the next day and finally they were at the White House with the rest of the JAG team

"Kerenai, looks like Creswell has backed off"

"sorry to disappoint sir but I explained you wanted to make sure we were healed"

"so you knew that all along"

"not at first, but when I really thought about it then yes, I did understand, think you're able to explain why he wasn't immediately informed once amnesia cleared?"

"nope, at least not one he'll accept"

"we'll figure something out, still on for Saturday?"

"with the SECDEF even"

"nice, we'll be by at around noon"

"understood"

finally it was time for the ceremony/celebration (though the JAG team had no knowledge of that)


	4. Chapter 4

"first off I want to thank everyone minus the JAG team for coming here today. We are here to remember a fine pilot and lawyer named Harmon Rabb Jr. who died in the line of duty four years ago. We are also here to tell the full story as to his death, why it was sealed until now and to posthumously award him the flying cross for his actions in the air that day. Lt. Comm. Simpson since you look the most like Comm. Rabb you will stand in for him today"

Simpson goes to the front and the cross is pinned on him, he then does something considered strange by the military personnel there, he stayed at the front

"Simpson is staying up here because he is a very large part of this story we are about to tell you but first he must state something for you to understand his role in the story"

Simpson takes his spot

"OK first of all Simpson isn't my real name, it was the name the government gave me when I woke up with no memories of who I was. Second of all I regained my memories after a year and a half but have stayed where I was at due to...circumstances beyond my control"

the President then takes over explaining that he had the full story to Rabb's death sealed for everyone's safety especially Simpson's

"now then Lt. Kerenai will start the story off since she's the reason why Comm. Rabb was up in the air that day in the first place

Kerenai goes up to the stage and begins to talk

"the story starts about a month before the mission actually. Four years ago I started noticing some disturbing patterns in Decepticon movement that I simply couldn't place. The Airielbots tried to do recon and figure out what was going on but every time they were up in the air they were attacked by the Decepticons thus needing more then just them on recon. Skyfire and Powerglide join in but they too were not too successful and were also attacked quite often. The President finally had to order the navy and air force to spare pilots to help us do recon, and this was only half-way through the month before we lost Rabb so you _know_ the attacks were bad. The pilots did a decent job at staying alive and finally helping me get the intelligence I so desperately needed. With that information my friends and I could play what we call Strategy Go to form a plan to defeat the most recent plan of the Decepticons...or so we thought. Suddenly though just days before Rabb was called to duty there was a major attack that we had no intelligence on, so I asked for the best pilot the armed forces could give me and that was Rabb. He was quickly called to active flight status and shipped to the nearest EDC base to me was. Once we gave him a full debrief we explained that since I also have a pilots license I would most likely be up in the air with him. He refused my being with him for my own safety and also insisted that he do the mission solo...that includes not have a RIO with him as is standard procedure with the Tomcat. The night before he died I tried one last time to at _least_ have a RIO if not a wingman, evidently I failed to do so. The next day we went over the plan one last time with a Go board already done in a way that could easily be understood and then he was off, with orders to report in to the nearest EDC or military base that could provide fuel for his bird when needed. For the first ten hours the plan worked, he refueled about every two hours and we were always informed of where he was. Then a half hour after he had refueled over the radio we heard the last thing we ever wanted to hear, Comm. Harmon Rabb Jr. was under attack by Starscream and the rest of the fliers"

while she said that specific line she was looking directly at the JAG members with hardened eyes they had never seen on her. And they had seen multiple expressions on her eyes over the course of the first day of dealing with things in the office. Even Sturgis who had made the stupid remark hadn't seen such hardened eyes when she grilled him

"Rabb was good though, he was very good. For the next hour he actually managed to dodge every single attack made at him by the Decepticons _every single one_. He even managed to do some damage to them with only two missiles, something that technically shouldn't have even been possible. Suddenly though we lost contact with him and never got it back. It took two days for the search teams to find his plane in pieces, and they only managed to succeed in searching without being attacked due to a surprise temporary truce initiated by Galvatron. The investigators concluded that Rabb never managed to bail out. Even when I pointed out his seat wasn't in place they said due to the destruction it was likely that the seat was separated from the plane due to the explosion, thus Rabb was declared KIA. A year and a half later Simpson would come into our lives and help us with a long term investigation that is still ongoing and thus classified to a high level. He would also help us in our healing process when it came to Rabb's death. He would save my life on the two year anniversary because since I called for the best I essentially blamed myself for his death, Simpson would prevent my suicide and allow me to break for the next year whenever I was around him without judging me. He also saved my life during the long term mission when we were taken captive and they were reaching my breaking point. Simpson it's your turn now"

Simpson takes the stand and looks out and then at Kerenai who simply nods at him that he has her support

"OK we will briefly start four years ago in a hospital in Nevada. I would wake up with no memories of who I was or how I even got to the hospital, I was quickly told that I was found in the middle of the desert and life flighted to the nearest hospital with a burn unit. I had practically no clothes and no form of ID so once I was well enough to leave the hospital I was given an ID by the government. For the next year and a half I would stay in Nevada healing from the burns and trying to remember who I was. One night I had a dream that had been happening frequently for the past two months, but when I woke up I actually remembered the dream and finally remembered who I was. I packed up and quickly found Kerenai who was skeptical of who I claimed to be until I gave her proof. We quickly informed the SECDEF and SECNAV of who I was but due to the fact that I had gotten involved in something big right before I lost my memories the fact that I remembered was sealed along with everything else in my file and so I quickly helped Kerenai on her mission. For the past two and a half years we've been doing the mission occasionally reporting directly to the President due to how sensitive the information might be. That includes the previous SECDEF's death. Last month at the attack on the White House we were actually reporting in to let him know we were alive after having been captured five months earlier because of what we had found out about the death of the former SECDEF. After the meeting it was decided that there was enough information for the EDC and NCIS for the two of us to stand down. Once that was decided the President stated that I was to regain my name and rank at a special ceremony that the SECNAV had been preparing for a long time. Here and now I say to everyone in today's ceremony that my name is not Lt. Comm. Simpson, my name is Comm. Harmon Rabb Jr."

he steps back from the podium while JAG looks very much shocked at this development. Once the President decides they had recovered enough he stated that what Rabb had stated was true, that it really was him alive and well. Once that was stated he officially welcomed back Rabb and reinstated him in name and rank and stated his duties at JAG were his standing orders unless he was needed to fly again. Several hours later they were at Bud's house catching up on the past four years and them finally getting the full story as to what had happened the previous year at her school


	5. Chapter 5

"even though it didn't last very long and everyone got caught up easily enough, thanks to the other investigation that I am doing I have to repeat ninth grade"

"Kerenai, is what you said today true?"

"yes, everything is true including the fact that Rabb's records were sealed for the past four years for his protection" (sighs) "Creswell, you have to understand that initially when he was thought dead the files were sealed because of how sensitive things are when it comes to the Decepticons. Once he regained his memories and started helping fight a group that we're investigating they remained sealed so that no one found out who he really was, to keep him alive"

"and the attack on the school?"

"purely a scare tactic used by the Decepticons because they were getting mad that the Autobots were winning again"

"that would do it, were they involved in your kidnapping?"

"now you know I can't tell you that, that investigation is on going and classified, understood"

"yes but still is Rabb's security clearance going to remain?"

"yes, after all you never know if I might need his help again, so it's just easier to let him keep his clearance in case of an emergency"

"does this mean EDC officers will be checking in every so often?"

"yes"

the next day things actually improved and Harm continued his light duties as per his orders. Two weeks into Kerenai's two month tour of duty though everything was shut down from an early time due to the fact that some military insurgents attacked JAG, insurgents who knew that Kerenai had very high security clearance

"well well well, looks like Sharon Kerenai is working with JAG now, tell us the access codes for the weapons in the nearby base"

well Kerenai wasn't cooperating with them and everyone at JAG instantly recognized the look in her eyes. To most people it just seemed like her face had gone indifferent, but her eyes told everyone the full story. Three hours later the insurgents were getting annoyed at Kerenai who was stating the same thing every single time, and also telling the truth

(hitting her again) "tell us the access codes"

(slightly heavy breathing) "I've told you...I don't remember them"

well finally after five hours the insurgents were taken down and the EDC instantly gave Sharon a shot once at the hospital and she instantly remembers everything

"Kerenai do you remember your access codes?"

"yeah I also remember that I forgot them for everyone's safety"

well finally it was time for Sharon to go to school again and she actually succeeds in completing freshman year. Unfortunately she would never finish high school, the JAG team would also be unable to finish cases. Summer after freshman year in Russia

"this war is still new but it's getting very rough"

"I know say Kerenai looks like Mac has gotten some vital information about the enemy"

"good because we need it"

"aren't you able to do the same thing Sharon?"

"normally yes however lately I've been pulled in every which direction with the military"

"got ya"

well things were going ok when suddenly Sharon made a declaration that would affect everyone for many years to come

"there's only one choice left, I'm going to commandeer the lead plane while it's going in the air"

"and we'll join you"

"Creswell no, if I don't come back I'm going to need JAG to tell the story once the details of the war a declassified"

"we're joining Kerenai and that's final"

(sighs) "alright you win"

and so while the plane was going in the air every single JAG member succeeded in gaining access to the plane and started a fierce firefight

"we almost won Kerenai just need to get to the cockpit and we'll have won"

"let's do it then guys"

and so they manage to get to the cockpit and actually succeed in killing the leader, unfortunately that's when they discovered something very bad


	6. Chapter 6

_anything in asteriks is foreign language_

"guys I'm going to have to crash the plane"

"why?"

"because if this reaches Moscow, or St. Petersburg it would end very badly for everyone involved, so my orders are to get off this plane now"

Mac speaks up

"Lt. we can't"

"why not Mac?"

"there's no parachutes, if we jump from this height we'll die"

(sighs) "then we're crash landing together, hopefully we're found someday"

and so a hundred miles from St. Petersburg in Siberia they crashed the plane saving hundreds of lives. For five years the war continued until finally Earth won. For seventeen years after the end of the war they tried to find Kerenai and the JAG team but failed in doing so. During the seventeen years all their files were sealed by the President himself

"no one shall have access to these files unless they are found, and even then only they themselves can unlock the files with there security clearance"

and so for two hundred years they are frozen in time thanks to how cold Siberia is. Finally two hundred years after they crashed some Russian soldiers were doing normal patrol of Siberia when they come across a strange object

*hey I found something over here*

*****what is it?*

*****not sure sir*

and so they report their findings to their superiors

*what could it possibly mean?*

*let's just look and then make our decisions then*

*pictures would be best*

and so the soldiers out in the field send pictures and an old soldier who knew his history gasped in surprise

*it's not possible*

*sir?*

*what do you know of a war two hundred years ago?*

*not much sir*

*do you remember reading about a possible attack on Moscow or St. Petersburg?*

*vaguely, even though I am a soldier I was never really into history*

*we need to contact our American embassy and transmit these pictures as well*

*what for sir?*

*we may have just found soldiers who went MIA presumed KIA for a little over two hundred years*

well everyone else was shocked and confused but they did as ordered. At the Russian embassy in America they quickly confer with American soldiers one of whom sent the pictures to the Pentagon. A day later people at the Pentagon realized that the SECDEF needed to be informed of this recent development

"ok why am I needed when I have a meeting with the President in an hour?"

"sir you need to take a look at some pictures Russia sent us via their embassy"

they quickly bring up the pictures on a table like object but it was really an advanced computer, which had a Go game on it to their embarrassment

"um we forgot to take off the game after our break"

"it's fine, you know that all military personnel are required to play that game at least once a day, any how please bring up the pictures on the main screen"

they did so and the SECDEF gasped in amazement

"when did you guys get these pictures?"

"about 24 hours ago sir"

"you said these came from Russia?"

"more specifically it looks like some Russian soldiers were patrolling in Siberia when they came across this object"

"transfer these to my notebook, the President has to see these himself to understand why in 24 hours I'm authorizing a special mission to Russia"

"sir?"

"just do it"

"yes sir"

an hour later the SECDEF met with the President and things were actually routine for most of the meeting and then the President asked what he normally asks and gets a surprise

"so has there been any other developments within the past twelve hours that I need to know about?"

"yes sir, an hour ago I received these pictures from the Pentagon, who got them from Russia via our embassy here in Washington"

and so he shows the President the pictures and he himself is also shocked


	7. Chapter 7

"could it be possible John?"

"it's likely sir, but highly improbable, after all...it's been two hundred years since they were last seen"

"yet they were found in Siberia on the way to St. Petersburg"

"well sir, we won't know for sure until we send over a special team to verify"

"do it, the team has 24 hours to say goodbye to their families and prepare for a trip to Russia, I'll confirm with Russia that they're allowed into the country along with any equipment they might need"

"sir, what happens if they're disoriented?"

"we'll deal with that as it comes"

"should we keep them together?"

"most definitely, once they find out how much time has passed they'll need each other for support, for something familiar"

"and if Kerenai is indeed with them?"

"we'll tell her about her family when we know she can take it"

"very well sir, I'll make sure to send someone over that knows Russian"

"good idea"

twenty-four hours later American soldiers were on Russian soil

*has the area been secured*

*it was the first thing the soldiers did when they discovered it*

*good*

"ok guys area's secured, let's do our thing"

and so they finally succeed in gaining access to inside the object and once inside they are in for a shock

"it is them sir, whoever they are anyways"

"OK get ready for transport, make sure they stay frozen for now"

"yes sir"

he speaks to the Russian soldiers

*there are indeed apparently American soldiers inside, thank you for finding them*

*no problem who are they anyways?*

*I don't know but they are definitely important to my government*

two days later in a Washington hospital all of them woke up at basically the same time (translation: Kerenai woke up first and quickly called out the names of the others)

"Cresswell, Mackenzie, Rabb, Roberts, Turner, Sims wake up"

they all slowly wake up and once awake they instantly recognize that they're in an unknown location

"Kerenai where are we?"

"unknown at this time Admiral, for now I suggest we hold our position until we have some answers"

"agreed and until then let's assess damages to everyone"

turns out everyone was fine if not confused. An hour later a nurse comes in to check up on them and sees them awake

"ah you seven are awake"

Sharon speaks up

"where are we?"

"you're in Washington DC"

Cresswell speaks up but Kerenai stops him with a look which _clearly_ meant she would handle the questioning

"alright, say I believe you about this being Washington DC, what's the date?"

" August 5,2209"

everyone is shocked at the date

"did I hear you correctly when you stated the year is 2209?"

"yes ma'am you did"

"we need to see the President, we need...we need answers and only the President can give us those"

"the President is currently meeting with Russian officials but he should be finished soon. I'll inform the SECDEF that you seven are awake and he'll arrange for you to meet the President"

"ok, that works I guess"

three hours later they were heading to the White House. Once there they were quickly escorted to the Oval Office


	8. Chapter 8

"I understand that you seven have questions for me and I'll do the best I can however, your records are sealed by the President you served under and I can't access them"

they quickly think about their situation and Kerenai figures it out first

"our clearance codes, the President needs our security clearance codes to access the files"

and so they each give him their security clearance codes and the President is shocked at how high a sixteen year old's codes were

"hey they had a reason for that"

"well I finally have your records and I will be going over them with everyone. Now then I'm sure you would like answers as to the fact that two hundred years have gone by suddenly for you"

"yes sir, sir I know it's pretty obvious by the fact that we're standing here but did we win the war?"

"yes, it took five years after your disappearance to do so but we won"

"sir how long did they search for us?"

"apparently they searched for seventeen years before they had to give up"

and so over the next two hours they are caught up and then Kerenai asks a question they had hoped wouldn't be asked for at least another day

"sir what happened to my family while I've been gone?"

(sighs) "about fifty years ago the Quintessons came back for revenge, they wiped out the Cybertronian forces easily"

"um sir did you just say the Cybertronian forces?"

"yes...the Decepticons under Galvatron finally realized that it was better to work with the Autobots then against and so they joined forces about a hundred and fifty years ago and became known as Cybertronians"

"at last they had peace...for a time anyhow"

"indeed they did"

"so my entire family is gone?"

"yes they are"

"thank you for telling me that sir"

"no problem, now then all of you need training on current technology, some need to be taught how to play Go and Kerenai needs a place to stay and go back and finish high school"

suddenly the SECDEF comes in unannounced and looking frantic

"sir Quintessons are back"

Kerenai's eyes harden

"they are are they?"

"and they've taken out five military and EDC bases so far"

with that Sharon loses it, she hits a wall with powers she was born with but sealed for everyone's safety and then yelled something no one understood

*I'm going to personally fillet those creeps for destroying my family and ruining the peace this world has had for the past fifty years!*

with that she simply storms out weapons at the ready due to special prosthesis

"um I think we'd better follow her after all she hasn't fought for two hundred years"

"neither have we Admiral"

"true commander but seven people will fair better then one person"

the rest of the group quickly leaves while the President is ushered to safety. Once in a safe location he makes sure the seven of them have the necessary backup required to fight the enemy, which at times during the battle didn't seem necessary. Three hours later things had finally calmed down

"now that we've taken care of that, Sharon want to stay with Rabb and finish school in DC?"

"sorry but I want to be at my original school if at all possible"

"very well, but one of us _will_ come with you"

"yes sir"

and so summer ends and by the end of August it was time for Sharon to finally be in tenth grade. For the first half of the school year things seemed normal, there was more technology in the classes but other then that it seemed like the courses were normal. For second semester though she had a very new class which was headed by an off duty police officer


	9. Chapter 9

"hello and welcome to Observation and Safety class, here you will learn how to look at video and pictures to help solve crimes, find criminals and keep yourselves and everyone around you safe. Before we begin any questions?"

Sharon raises her hand

"I'm new to this school, how long has this class been around?"

"for about twenty years now due to an attack on the school"

and so the introductions are finished and explanations that several different officers would also be teaching the class depending on what day it was and if they were off duty

"now then the picture you are about to see is involved in an ongoing investigation"

and so he brings the video up on their computer desks and quickly points out what the police have already discovered about the criminals and what happened that day. He then asks them to look at the video and try and find something they may have missed. Kerenai quickly finds it

"I got it sir"

"you do?"

"yes sir, look here" (enlarges the video and puts it on the big screen for everyone to see) "everyone saw only the first person doing the act, however everyone missed this guy here" (pauses and circles a person) "see he also has a gun out and is harassing the customers, he's also the one who ultimately killed the one patron"

she continues the video and everyone sees exactly what she described

"well done ma'am, I'll have to inform my people later today about your discovery"

and so over the course of the year she helps bring everyone's observation skills up and everyone helps the police on several crimes. Finally she finished sophomore year and went to JAG to relearn military law

"hey Rabb, Mackenzie...or should I say Mrs. Rabb"

"so you heard huh?"

"yep, and it was so obvious when I first saw the two of you together"

"took long enough for the rules to change though"

"indeed it did"

suddenly a marine comes in panicky

"slow down soldier and tell me what's going on"

"I...just saw...a giant robot sir"

"giant..."

Kerenai and the rest of the group frozen for two hundred years quickly runs out and get the surprise of their lives. The Cybertronians were fighting Sharkticons and Quintessons openly, but all seven of them were confused as to how they were alive due to the President telling them they were dead. At the moment though they just decided to join in on the battle along with several other soldiers. Finally though things calmed down and Sharon starts her rant at the Cybertronians while they were simply shocked to find her alive and freed from suspension along with the others in the MIA presumed KIA group from two hundred years ago

*you idiots! How are you even alive? the President told the seven of us that you were killed by the Quintessons*

*we went into a sort of stasis that took a while to bring us out of with the help of the EDC how are you seven even alive?*

*we were finally found in Siberia and woken up in Washington DC a few months ago*

*how few are a few?*

*August, we were found and woken up in August*

*at least you were woken up*

*yeah, say Galvatron what made you finally realize that fighting the Autobots was pointless and joined forces with them?*

*I am no longer Galvatron, though I may look like him, as for the fighting...they saved my life several times and I realized that the war had only hurt our planet instead of helped it*

*my apologies Megatron, but you have to admit that I've thought of you as Galvatron for a while now*

*I know and I don't blame you but admit it Galvatron was insane*

*no arguments there Megatron*

and so they quickly updated each other on history while the others just watched without understanding a word. Finally though they went back to English and everyone understood what was being said. Over the next two years Sharon continued to relearn the military and also re-certified for every single thing she was certified for in her original time. After she graduated she unsealed some other records and then joined the military at the correct age. For the next thirty years she proudly served her country as a Marine for the most part, but if she was needed in other branches she quickly went there until she was no longer needed. Also over the years the JAG crew retired and also saw her pull rank so many times because they no longer held back her ranking promotions...even if she fought against them sometimes. Kerenai would ultimately die in the battlefield fighting the Quintessons and Branoslan a fairly new country who's leader acted like Hitler, but she would leave behind two children to carry on her legacy.

"and so that's the story of Sharon Kerenai, no one really knows who her descendents are because they respected her privacy. All anyone knows is that her descendents are probably as good and loyal to their country as she was...without the knowledge of the Cybertronian language because she died before she could teach them"

"what about the Cybertronians are they still around?"

"well everyone believes that they are but are just staying low, only to be noticed should the world face another disaster or major war"

"what do you believe mom?"

"that after her death they left, even if they never forgot her children they knew it was better for them to grow up as normal as possible without a mom then to always be around alien robots"

"will we ever know the truth?"

"maybe someday...but not right now sweety, you have school tomorrow"

and so the three kids went off to bed while the mother went outside, and seemingly talked to the sky

"if only great-grandma were around, maybe the Cybertronian language wouldn't have been forgotten by humans. But it might also be for the best huh Jazz"

"you never know girl, I'm just glad Prime and Megatron have kept true to their word and have split the group into two"

"yes the ones known as Autobots guard certain civilians while those known as Decepticons guard both Cybertron and are also part of our military"

"speaking of military, don't you have a meeting tomorrow with a military general regarding the Presidents visit to base...Special Agent Brandon"

"I get the point Jazz, I get the point"

and so Rachel Sharon Brandon goes to sleep knowing that she'll be ready for anything that might try and harm her commander in chief. She also went to sleep knowing that America had the full backing of the Cybertronians should anything ever happen to cause war again


End file.
